FULL MOON RISING
by vampqueen440
Summary: John was your average high school teen except he was gay and in love with a boy named Justin, with a twist of fate and supernatural happenings and a handsome boy thrown into the mix with John. Will he choose Justin or will someone or something try to change all that. Slash folk don't like don't read.


**Full Moon Rising:**

My name is John Calloway, it used to be Cena but a tragic accident left me parentless and I was sent to an orphanage. I was 5 years old when I met Mark Calloway and his wife Michelle; they were trying to have kids for a couple of years when they decided to look into adoption. They fell in love with me I think mostly because I have dark hair like Mark but big blue eyes like Michelle. So they adopted me and we were a family until I was 14. Mark began to notice Michelle was acting funny which always led to an argument but it didn't happen because Michelle admitted to falling for someone else, a man named Alex Riley. Mark and Michelle got divorced and Mark moved to Forks Washington to take over as the new sheriff. I lived with Michelle and Alex only visiting Mark in the summer where I met a boy named Justin, he was friendly and we hung out all summer long, we would go swimming or hike the trails. When I was a sophomore in high school I realized that I was gay, and I had a serious crush on Justin, he was all I could think about at night. I stopped going to my dad's for a time to try and stop those feelings but I guess fate and destiny had different ideas, one day after school my mom sat me down to talk. "John, you're going to go live with your dad." "Why?" I had asked. "Alex was called up to play for the Blue Jays and I am going to go on the road with him." This was great for Alex but I didn't want to leave all my friends behind. "John, you will make new friends and it's going to be great with your senior year this fall." Michelle stated. "When do I leave?" I asked. "The end of the week, now that school is over." Michelle said. I took off to my room slamming the door I called my best friend Mike. **"Hey"** I said. **"Hey, what's up?" **Mike asked me. **"My mom just told me that I got to move in with my dad."** I said my voice all trembling. **"What, why are you moving?"** Mike was upset. **"My step-dad is going to play for the Blue Jays and my mom's going on the road with him, sending me to my dad's in Washington."** I said. **"When are you leaving?"** Mike asked me. **"Saturday"** I said. **End Chapter 1**

I arrived in Forks via greyhound at 11:30 am looking for my dad while dragging my luggage behind me. I spotted him quickly, after all how many 7 ft. 323 lbs. men with long hair and dressed in a cop's uniform could there be in a city that only had 10,000 residents. "Hi dad" I said approaching him. "Hey son" he said taking my bag from me and we walked in silence to his police car. We drove home; we didn't speak much till we got there. Pulling into the driveway I noticed a red pickup in the driveway and a tall boy standing beside it. We got out of the car, grabbing my bags my dad walked into the house. I stood outside when the boy walked over to me "John's it's been a long time." Justin said as he stood there smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him "Justin?" I said taking in the man-boy before me, his big brown and gold kissed eyes, long black hair and golden skin. He didn't look like the scrawny kid I met 4 years ago. He was hot, muscles where they needed to be all the forgotten lust I felt for him resurfaced and smacked me in the face. He came closer pulling me into an embrace I could smell his scent that was truly his own a mixture of pine and musk with a hint of mint. My dad decided to make an appearance "John, I put your stuff in your room." "Did Justin show you the truck?" Mark asked. "No, Mr. Calloway I was just going to tell John about it." Justin said as he smiled at me. "John, this is your truck, your dad bought it from my dad and we got it all fixed up." Justin said opening the driver's door. I peeked inside the cab was spotless with dark grey seat covers and floor mats. I noticed something hanging from the rear view mirror it was a key ring with wolves on it. I grabbed the keys and put them in my pocket turning to Justin to see he was watching me the whole time. "So, Justin how have you been?" I asked. "Good John I've been good, I got to run." Justin said as he took off down the driveway. I was confused but chalked it up to being tired; I went in the house and right up to my room. Opening the room I noticed that my dad tried to update my room a bit, all my little kid stuff was on my left and the new stuff on the right. Tossing my shirt off while toeing my shoes off seemed like an easy task but being seriously clumsy I fell. I knew I made a loud impact when I heard my dad yell "John you okay" "Fine dad I'm fine, I am going to take a nap." I said crawling into bed closing my eyes. I woke up later to find a note from my dad. _At work, food is in the oven you know how to use a microwave? I'll be home around midnight.-Dad._ I went down to the kitchen and grabbed my food, turned on the microwave while trying to think of stuff to do. I ate my food and decided to go into town, I grabbed my keys and coat after locking the door I jumped into my truck and headed into town. I found an arcade and decided to stop there for a bit, locking the truck I walked into the arcade. I went and got change and started playing Need 4 Speed when I felt a tap on my shoulder, glancing up I found Justin standing there with a smile on his face. "Hi" Justin said. "Hi" I said returning to my game, Justin stayed quiet till I finished the game, "You beat Kofi's time" Justin said. I stood up "Whom?" I asked when a group of guys came over surrounding Justin and myself. Justin looked at me "meet my friends, Wade, Kofi, Phil, Heath, and Drew." "Guys this is John" Justin pointed to me. "Hey" they all said or just nodded at me, I smiled "Hey" I said returning the gesture. The atmosphere in the arcade changed when three guys walked in making all of Justin's friends tense up. I watched as a tall man with short hair walked in flanked with by two other guys a tall blonde and a talk dark curly hair guy. I watched as they smirked at us and sauntered away keeping their distance. I watched as Justin's friends started to relax, "Who were they?" I asked looking over at Justin. "Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, promise me John you will stay away from them." Justin said worry laden in his voice. "I got a bad feeling from them I won't go near them." I said. In retrospect that was easier said than done as I would find out. ** End of Chapter 2**

**Okay everyone following my Twilight like story so far. I do not own anyone from the WWE. This is a purely fictional story and will entail, mystery, love and slash so if you don't like don't read. Again I do not own any wrestlers mentioned.**

It was the first day of school, I walked in and went to the office and received my class schedule. I went to the cafeteria for breakfast, gabbing a tray I grabbed some cereal, milk, juice, and fruit; glancing around I found Justin who was waving me over. I walked over; standing at the table I waited till Wade made room to let me to sit down. "So John what's your classes look like?" Phil asked me. I reached into my bag and showed them my schedule; they all smiled "we will all be in one or more your classes together." Wade said as I spooned some cereal into my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Randy guy, he was sitting with a group of people and turned when I noticed he was watching me. "I know that's Randy, and I suspect that Cody and Ted are sitting with him but who are the rest of the group." I asked Wade. Wade sneered as he followed my gaze at the table, "The girl is A.J, her boyfriend is Dolph, the two blondes on the left are Hunter and Shawn." Wade said never looking away from the group. "Ok" I said finishing my breakfast and tossing the garbage away I heard the bell sound and walked to homeroom which I shared with Justin and Phil, I also noticed I shared with A.J and Dolph. Mr. Sander's the homeroom teacher who was also my 1 period English teacher took roll call, the bell sounded and soon some of the homeroom people left and some new ones came in. A tall guy sat down next to me "Hi, I'm Jay" he said. "Hi, I'm John" I said taking out my notebook for class. My classes flew by and after lunch I had biology class. I was disappointed that none of my friends were in this class but I was surprised that Randy was in the class and sat at the only table that was free. I sat down next to him. We didn't speak to each other, the teacher Miss. Jones told me that we didn't have another textbook so I would need to share with Randy. Randy pushed the book in front of me and went back to looking out the window completely ignoring me. This behavior kept up till Wednesday when I arrived at biology class Randy wasn't there but his textbook was. I was walking out the school when I passed the office I could hear people talking not thinking of it I continued till I heard my name. I stopped and turned back towards the office, "I'm sorry Mr. Orton but you can't change class because you don't like another student." The secretary stated. "Then I will go to that class then." I heard Randy say. I was taken aback he said he didn't like me, how could he say that he has spoken two words to me since school started. I left school and went home. The next day I went to school I again found Randy sitting at his desk looking out the window. I sat down, he looked at me is eyes were silver but I didn't understand they were blue a few days ago, he sniffed the air, going pale ran out of the classroom. It was now the end of school, I got in my truck when I felt someone watching me, turning I found a set of blue eyes watching me. Randy. I got that feeling again, turning my truck over I sped away. It was Friday now and I was walking to the school when I heard someone yelling, I looked up and saw Jay trying to control a runaway van heading straight for me. I was the deer in the headlights guy who stood frozen till I felt someone push me down; they slammed a fist into the van stopping it from hitting me. I looked into the silver blue eyes of my savior to find Randy Orton leaning over me. "Forget this" his voice seemed to echo in my head, blinking he was gone and I heard Jay yelling "John are you alright?" "Yeah" I said as I passed out. I awoke in a hospital room, my dad asleep in a chair. "Dad" I said which made him wake up, his green eyes full of worry, "How do you feel?" "Okay, what happened?" I asked. "You were hit by a car some kid named Jay lost control and plowed into you." Mark said. I stayed home over the weekend listened to music and watch tv. Monday came and I found myself going back to school, I met up with Justin. "We need to talk" Justin said. "Okay, I'll meet you after school." I said wondering what he needed to talk to me about. School sort of passed by and I was now sitting outside waiting on Justin. I heard a beep of a car horn and saw Justin waving at me to follow him; I got in my truck and followed his car we drove for 15 minutes pulling into an old farmhouse we parked behind a grain silo. "Justin what's going on?" I asked as he walked into the barn. Justin grabbed me by my arms and pulled me close capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, he licked my bottom lip and I moaned as he stuck his tongue in to taste. We only broke the kiss for the much needed air. "There's something I need to tell you?" Justin started to say but I ran away afraid of myself and my feelings. I heard Justin call out "John" as I kept running, not watching where I was going I ran into Randy. "John, what are you doing here?" his voice cold. "I ran away." I simply stated. Randy sniffed "Gabriel, he kissed you." Randy stated. "How do you know that?" I asked. Randy laughed "Tell me John what I am?" I turned from him, after the accident I was trying to figure out what happened, how he could change his eye color, how he moved so fast. "What am I? Randy's voice demanding a response from me. "Vampire" I said trembling. My answer got a cold laugh that hit me like a slap in the face from Randy, "Yes, that is what I am." Randy said. I ran again, afraid of the truth I knew he was following me, I went back to the farm since my car was there and so was Justin. I saw Justin, "Justin" I yelled feeling Randy close behind me, Justin saw me running back, he started to run towards me removing his shirt he jumped up and over me. I fell down, rolling I looked at Justin but what I saw was a beautiful black wolf with amber colored eyes growling at Randy who stopped. "You can't protect him Gabriel, we will have him." Randy growled flashing fangs. Justin bared his full set of teeth and growled. Randy disappeared leaving me and the wolf behind. Justin turned towards me, slowly walking back to me he sat down in front of me, he was sad looking I think he thought I was afraid of him. I reached out slowly rubbing his fur, gliding my hand over his ears. Justin's nuzzled my hand and pushed me down on the ground. He crawled up on me only to lick me in the face; he turned back into Justin the boy who continued to kiss my neck. He stopped to look into my face "I'm a shifter we have a truce of some sorts with the local vampires, Randy wants you, but I told him the choice was yours and that he couldn't force you to be with him." Justin said as he lay next to me. "What I need to know John who do you want, I know your body wants me, but what does your brain and most importantly what your heart says." "Justin I have wanted you since I was 14 years old, it's why I stopped coming around." "Justin will I have to become a shifter to be with you?" I asked. "Yes, but you wouldn't be alone." Justin said kissing my cheek. "The guys are all shifters aren't they?" I asked running my hand through Justin's hair. "Yes, we are a pack." Justin said. I thought about what my life would be like, or worse what would happen if Randy killed me. I trust Justin with my life, "How do I become a shifter?" I asked. " There are two steps well three actually but we group the first two together." "Three steps?" I asked curious about the process. "If you truly want to become a shifter that was not born one then you need to be imprinted, bonded, and bitten." Justin said snuggling in John's arms. "You're a born shifter?" I asked. "Yes, so are Phil and Wade." Justin said. "Okay, I made my decision." I said looking down at Justin. "I want you" I said as I watched Justin's eyes flair with fire turning his eyes into pools of molten amber. Justin jumped up, reached for me and pulled me up, "We going to do this, we are going to be in the house in comfort. "Justin said as he pulled me towards the farmhouse. We entered the house and I was pleasantly surprised to see new furniture, the fireplace was lit and a bear skin rug lay on the floor between the couch and ottoman. Justin nudged towards the rug, giving me the idea he wanted me on the rug. I knelt down enjoying the heat from the fire as Justin joined me, capturing my lips Justin kissed me with a lot of passion, he reached for my shirt and tugged up, breaking the kiss long enough to remove my shirt. Justin pulled away slightly to look at me, "You're perfect; the light from the fire I can see is dancing in your eyes, now for the first step." I sat still watching as Justin placed his hand on my chest above my heart. "Mine" he said as I felt an intense burning sensation that was replaced with a feeling of total bliss, our eyes locked and in a flash I could see the future, we were running, holding hands with a little girl, I knew she was ours, another flash of the future floated by I could see Justin in his wolf form nodding me to follow, I did I could see myself running but I couldn't see what I looked like till we ran to a lake, peaking at the reflection I saw a beautiful grey white and black wolf with my eyes looking back at me. I gasped for air as Justin removed his hand leaving a paw print on my skin, looking down I saw it fade away. Looking up at Justin I saw the passion and love in his eyes, "Bonding is different for everyone, I prefer to be bonded to you the way my parents were bonded." Justin said as he gently pushed me down so I was laying on the rug, he removed all of his clothes, I was enthralled watching him remove the rest of my clothes, his body was pure sexiness, he had a six pack and well defined muscles, a slightly hairy chest that left a trail down to his abdomen and his crotch. I licked my lips as I looked at Justin's harden cock, "Justin, I'm a virgin." I said shyly at him. "It's okay, John I won't hurt you, there will be some pain but the passion will exceed that." Justin crawled up over me kissing, rubbing himself on me I couldn't hold back the moan, "Justin, you feel so good." Justin swallowed briefly, then he gently squeezed his fingers, making John whimper, as Justin started stroking John's cock slowly, and rubbing his thumb over the tip of the head of John's cock, before he shifted and carefully settled between John's legs and closed his mouth around John's cock and started sucking on the head of John's cock, causing John to push himself up briefly to stare down at Justin, which he couldn't see Justin's face, due to his black hair had covered his face completely, till John fell back down slightly, with a sharp cry, since he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, having Justin's warm and wet mouth and tongue working franticly on his cock, as well as the silken feel of Justin's hair rubbing against his feverish skin and the aching flesh of his cock. John gave a frustrated groan, when Justin removed his mouth from John's cock, then Justin kissed his way back up to John's lips again, then he brought his fingers up to John's face and rubbed his fingers against Jeff's mouth, as he said quietly. "My fingers aren't what you wanted to taste, but you should be the one to get them wet, before..." Justin's voice trailed off, which John knew what he meant, John said quickly. He kissed John lightly at first, and as he deepened it, he suddenly slipped both fingers into John's ass and making him jerk away from Justin briefly. Justin watched his face, he asked. "You okay, John?" John quickly said "Yes, It's just uncomfortable, and I kind of wasn't expecting it. But I'm ready for you to do whatever you want to me, just go slowly this time, as I want to enjoy it." Justin slid his hand under John, and then he carefully pushed two fingers inside of John's ass, as he watched John grimace in slight pain, before Justin pulled his fingers out. Justin worked his fingers around inside of John, then he finally pulled his fingers back out and quickly wiped them off, before he drew John's knees up around his waist "This is going be a little painful" as he suddenly gave a hard thrust into John and making him yell at the sudden and sharp pain, Justin leaned over and kissed the tears away as he waited for John to adjust to the new sensations. Justin was watching John's face when he nodded "Move" John moaned out. Justin pulled almost completely out leaving just the head in slowly moving back in setting a slow pace. "You are so tight John" Justin panted out the whisper in John's ear. "Mm mm….god…feels…good." John moaned out. Justin shifted and aimed for John's prostate hitting it dead on causing John to scream out, "Right there do that again" John said gripping the rug. Justin picked up the pace slamming into John as deep as he could go, before withdrawing slightly and thrusting once more, back inside John, as he forced himself to ignore his knees protesting, from the rug rubbing roughly against the skin there, as he continued to pound John's ass. Justin knew he was close but wanted John to come first, he continued to slam John's prostate "I'm going to come Justin" John whimpered. "Go ahead and come for me baby, I'm right behind you." Two more thrusts and John came hard shooting white streams of cum all over his chest, Justin continued to thrust into John, "I'm going to finish your turning" Justin said as the pressure built in his balls, John was going to climax again, thinking about Justin's words as he felt Justin bite his shoulder, the force causing John to climax along with Justin who emptied himself inside of John. Justin licked the bite mark, slowly pulling out of John to cause little to no pain. "Are you okay?" Justin asked. "I feel great?" John said snuggling into Justin's embrace, "Call your dad and tell him that you are going to stay at my house." Justin said handing John his phone. **End Chapter 3**

**To be continued…please feel free to comment. This story popped into my head while I was at work being bored. It's funny how I can work while stories float around my head along with my personal radio playing songs in my head.**

.


End file.
